A variety of molding apparatus is currently in use to accomplish an equally wide variety of molding operations. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,134, to Peacock granted Oct. 11, 1977, is directed to a means to support eye-bolts in concrete piping molds prior to the insertion of concrete into the mold. However, the device according to the Peacock patent, relies upon a spring-loaded plunger to secure the eye-bolts in place in the mold, and, consequently, the apparatus must be bolted to the pipe mold itself to provide a counter force for the plunger spring to act against. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,609, to Cushman granted Sept. 5, 1967, is directed to a means to secure a floating nut assembly in a mold prior to the injection of molding material. While the Cushman device does not rely on spring-loaded plungers, and the device merely rests on the lid of the mold, there exists a support means that must be screwed into the floating nut insert. The practice of threadedly engaging the support means to the floating nut insert is a tedious and time-consuming process.